An arrangement which allows items housed within a device main body to be pulled outside the main body has been proposed in the field of image forming devices. Using such an arrangement makes it easier for an operator to access specific components arranged at locations deep inside the device during use (during image forming), increasing the convenience of maintenance. An arrangement of this sort, which enables items housed inside a device main body to be pulled out of the main body, includes for example that of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H5-257340.
However, with an arrangement that allows items housed inside the device main body to be pulled out of the main body as described above, the device can be easily overturned due to the pull-out. In particular, providing a tray which can be pulled out in cantilever fashion above a housing element which houses a recording medium allows access to housed items other than the recording medium, but the load on the tray when it is pulled out acts strongly upon the device main body via the tray, so the device as a whole can easily overturn.